


Guns and Ammo... and Foreplay

by Sehrezad



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrezad/pseuds/Sehrezad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
<p>The challenge: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Ammo... and Foreplay

Birkhoff wandered into the living-room to make some dinner but when he found Nikita and Michael watching the huge TV screen with apparent interest and excitement, he promptly turned around.

“Not so hungry anymore,” he murmured with a shudder.

After a couple of unfortunate incidents (oh, the things you can’t unsee), he began to suspect that watching _Guns and Ammo_ was some kind of foreplay for the couple.

At the moment, they might be looking innocent enough but give them a little time and the rating would definitely go from PG to MA… and he wouldn’t stick around for that.


End file.
